villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan (Shin Megami Tensei)
Satan is a recurring important figure revolving the Shin Megami Tensei series. Throughout the series, Satan serves as a servant of YHVH, which he also shares a black and white belief. Satan is commonly associated with temptation of God, and is often portrayed as judgmental. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Satan, better known as Zayin, is a member of the Temple Knights. He appears as a firm believer of the Center and a commanding officer for Aleph, the protagonist. However, he rebels after witnessing the tragedies that the Center inflicts upon the people of Tokyo Millennium and discovers the true nature of the Millenial Kingdom. Learning the flaws and lies of the center, Zayin dedicates himself of spreading the truth about the Center's machinations. It is also revealed that he is another of the Center's creations, designated to protect Aleph. It is later revealed that Zayin is actually an incarnation of Satan, an instrument of YHVH's will sent to judge all creatures on Earth; both men and demons alike. He fuses with his other half, Seth, and transforms into his true form. Depending upon the player's options, Satan plays either the role of an enemy or an ally. In the Neutral and Chaos alignment paths, he attempts to use the Megiddo Ark (a powerful laser weapon within Eden) to destroy all life on the planet as his judgment. He is killed by Aleph before he can carry out his plans, and his death prompts the appearance of YHVH. In the Law alignment path he joins forces with Aleph and Hiroko to defeat YHVH after he wipes out humanity on Earth, deeming that even YHVH should not be exempt from judgment for his crimes, despite being God. Afterwards, having killed his creator, he crumbles into dust. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Satan is the true leader of the Monotheism faction, having split his essence into Merkabah and a version of Lucifer. The two halves lead a pointless eternal war between Law and Chaos to help YHVH maintain his power, but with the appearance of the Divine Powers, they quickly ally while maintaining the pretense of being separate beings to prevent the gods from destroying YHVH. He is eventually forced to re-fuse into one being, revealing that he has no motives of his own beyond serving the Creator, but he has secretly grown to doubt YHVH is worthy of the title. Realizing Nanashi and Flynn were chosen by the Great Will as messiahs, he tests Nanashi in combat and either (in the Anarchy ending) helping Nanashi destroy YHVH and become a more benign Creator, or (in the Peace ending) restoring life to Walter and Jonathan long enough to defeat YHVH, fully aware it will cause his own death. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Satan makes an appearance as the Ultimate Boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be fought in the final dungeon, the Sun, where he attempts to deliver his judgment towards the party in the place of God. Satan can only be fought under the Hard mode difficulty, or players transferring the Save Data of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner onto the sequel. Satan's attacks and speech during battle are similar to his role and story in Shin Megami Tensei II. Category:Paranormal Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Satanism Category:Satan Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable